Light of Crimson
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Someone form the Gremory family's past returns and throws the underworld into chaos. We learn who this person is and his importance to the Gremory family. We learn his motive for returning and the very power he holds that could change the future. Note: this takes place after Shin High school DxD volume 1.
1. Chapter 1 Truth

**Chapter 1: Truth**

As I grab my cloak from the hanger, I hear foot steps walk up behind me. I put on my cloak and they stop. I look behind myself to see my knight and best friend standing there.

"So you are going?" he asks me.

"Yes," I respond and look away. "With Sirzechs sealed away fighting Trihexa, I can finally return home without dealing with the repercussions." I lift the cloak's hood over my head. "They need my help now more than ever and now its time for the truth to be told." I turn around and walk over to my friend. I place my right hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Yin." I smile and walk away.

I hear him sigh so I stop and look bad. I laugh a little. He turns to me. "What are you laughing for?" he asks demandingly.

"You are just too series," I respond with a chuckle. I turn to leave. "Yin my loyal knight and best friend, you need to focus less on me and more on what is coming. Also I need you to gather the rest of my peerage."

"Yes master," He responds. I walk out the door.

As I was walking down the hall I heard a voice. "Are you leaving master?" a female voice questions.

"Hilda is that you?" I ask shockingly as I stop.

"Yes," she responds as she walks out into the light. I notice she is in her normal appearance. "I returned just a few minutes ago and over heard you talking to Yin. Also you didn't answer my question."

I walk up to her and hug her. I smile as say, "Yes I am going home. It's time I shock everyone with the truth. Don't worry Hilda, my cute little rook." She looked up at me and I poked her nose. She smiled and I let her go. "Please help Yin gather the rest of the peerage."

"Yes master," She says proudly and runs to down the hall to catch up to Yin.

"You would never expect someone who looks like her to have that kind of power," I comment to myself as I continue to walk down the hall and out of the building.

Once outside I look up at the night sky which is clear and full of stars. "3 years and I am returning home soon," I say to myself with a bitter smile. "If only it was under better reasons." I sigh. "Maybe I should talk with Ajuka first and get all the details." I lift my hand up and create a teleportation circle. I step into it.

 **Part 2**

As I continue down the hall toward a room, I can hear voices. One of the voices sounds like Ajuka but the other one is hard to place at the moment. I get up to the room and lean against the wall and listen in on their conversation.

"Supplies will be ready soon Azazel," I hear Ajuka say. Sneaky Ajuka you have a communication device to contact the people in the barrier fighting Trihexa. Though I am not surprised but this will make my plan easier. I smile.

"How is Issei doing?" I hear Azazel ask.

"He is doing great," Ajuka answers. "Though for his next match it will be against Rias, so it will be an interesting test for him and her." I sigh hearing that. I learned of the relationship between Issei and Rias during my information gathering a few months ago. I don't like that they have to face each other but I understand the reasoning. "It seems someone is here."

I walk into the room with a smile. "As to be expected from you Ajuka," I comment and walk up to him.

"Who is this?" Azazel questions Ajuka.

Before Ajuka could answer I chimed in, "who I am will be known soon but if you wish to know sooner ask Sirzechs who I believe can hear me." I smirk as I watch Azazel turn to look at Sirzechs who is walking up.

"You are not supposed to be there," Sirzechs says once he appears.

"Well you are sealed in a barrier," I begin to say. "So I am returning from exile, so I can help my home. They need all the help they can get. Besides I doubt Ajuka is going to punish me with everything currently going on. I am here to speak to him but since I found out about this. I will be telling you all something important. In one month I will be going into that barrier and I am going to end the Trihexa problem."

"How do you plan on doing that when all of us combined can't stop it?" I hear Azazel question in the background.

"I guess you will see in a month," I say and shut off the communications. I turn to Ajuka, "we need to talk and I suggest you summon Shiva." I walk over to a chair and sit down. I cross my arms and look at Ajuka again. He contacts Shiva.

Shiva arrives and helps Ajuka explain everything to me over the next few hours. I sigh."So many current problems and a very bad future problem," I comment. "I believe the other worlds response will be an invasion. This Trihexa problem needs dealt with now not later. We will need them for that invasion."

"What can you do that they can't?" Shiva questions me.

"I have been researching seals ever since I learned Trihexa was going to be revived," I answer. "I need to research more seals so I may need Mephisto to help me and probably Issei's fiancé Rosswiese. Though if I could figure out the forbidden seals God used were, it would help me better deal with the thing." I leaned back in the chair and looked up.

"I think I understand now, "Shiva comments."You are hiding more than just your identity, aren't you?" I look at him and just smile.

"I have 2 secrets and soon both will be shown," I announce. "The first one will be after the Issei and Rias match. The other will be in the barrier against Trihexa." I turn to Ajuka. "I do hope when that time comes you will show all of Team DxD this little communication secret so they can watch the battle."

"Well it seems things have been sorted and figured out now," Shiva says. "So I will be going." he then teleports away.

"Before you ask Ajuka I will not be returning my pieces," I state. "I have used all but two, a rook and a pawn. I took what was mine and used them. I know you were going to bring it up." I get up and walk over to a table. I place a king piece on the table. "A peace offering but I was going to give it to you anyway." he takes the king piece and locks it up.

"So you had the last one," he comments.

"I was going to original use it as leverage," I explain. "With current events I decided it would be better just to give it to you." I grabbed something from my jacket and place it on the table. It looks like a larger pawn piece with letters written on it. "This is what I really wanted to talk about."

Ajuka walks up to the table and grabs the piece. He begins to examine it. "What is this?" he questions. "It feels similar to my system but at the same time different."

"Its one of my projects," I start to explain. "During my travels these last 3 years, I saw a lot of pain. So I started to look into your piece system to create something new and this is the proto type. Its current named is the Second Chance Piece. If it works right then I can bring someone back to life no matter how long they have been dead, for a certain amount of time." Ajuka is now looking at me. "I have already selected who I am going to use it on as well."

"Who would that be?" he asks me.

"Akeno's mom," I answer with no hesitation. "My original job was to protect Rias so I know everything about her peerage, Issei's peerage, and team DxD. I want to give Akeno and Baraqiel a proper good-bye but I do know I might make things worse so I am hoping to piece can mutate totally revive her. Sadly though it's not finished and I need more time."

"You have grown," he comments.

"Once you have everything taken away you have to grow up," I comment while looking away. "I have another project but that is for another time. I must go and prepare for the announcement. It was good to see you again Ajuka." I turn to him and smile before teleporting away.

 **Part 3**

Days later during the Issei verse Rias match, I was walking around in the stadium. I was wearing the cloak and had the hood up; I was also hiding my face from by wearing a mask. I changed my appearance to look like what I am supposed to be. After looking around for what I was looking for, i walk down this tunnel to watch the match.

"For such an important match going on there is that many guards," I comment to myself. I stop in the right spot for me to see the match but for people to not see me.

"Rias's knight Kiba has been retired," says the announcer.

"Oh darn i missed that much," I say in disappointed tone. The screen pans to Rias and gasper facing Issei's queen. "Ah Grayfia you are being sneaky, doesn't matter if you change your appearance I can still sense your aura." I watch as Rias puts on the balor armor combination. I sigh and look at my right hand. I focus and appear in darkness. "So this is what the balor sacred gear looks like."

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Balor gasper questions me.

"I am here to ask a favor," I answer. "For this battle can you just support Rias? The battle with this person is a battle for ideals."

"Why should I listen to you?" he questions again.

"That person is Grayfia," I tell him.

"I understand," he says. I open my eyes and see that the balor gasper has switch to a support role and Rias is no longer armored. I can see she isn't happy but i still smile.

"Sorry Rias but you need to face her on your own for the moment," I say to myself. I just now notice the people in the commentary booth, its Venerana and Zeoticus. I smile as how perfect the scenario has become.

As I am watching the match continue on I hear two people walking up behind me. I turn to look at who is approaching me, its Sairorg and the user of the prism dragon Saji. I sigh. "I guess i didn't completely hide my aura but maybe i let out to much when did that," I comment. "I know you are to deal with me but can you wait until the match is over."

"Why should we do that?" Saji questions me.

"I am not here to interfere," I answer. "I am here to make an announcement after the match." I look over at Sairorg who had nodded at my request. "Thank you." I turn back to finish watching the match.

After awhile it ended the way I expected it to, Issei won. I know Rias was not going to like it but she did well for awhile before she was forced to use the balor armor. I turned to Sairorg and Saji with a smile. I lifted up my arm and signaled for them to come at me.

Sairorg was the first to come at me. He came at me with a fist and i blocked it. I was sent flying back into the arena. I landed and slid into the center. I heard the crowd gasp but i was focused on Sairorg who was now walking into the arena with Saji behind him, in Balance Breaker Armor. He tells Saji to stay back and then charges at me with another punch. I jump up dodging it and then spin kicking him in the side of the head. I move back after touching the ground. "Nice kick," he compliments me.

"Thank you," I respond. "My fist is stronger. It seems the rumor is true."

"What rumor?" he asks me.

"When you face Sairorg you just want to get into a fist fight," I answer with a chuckle. He smiles and comes at me with another punch. I raise my left arm up and deflect his punch. After that i respond with my own punch right into the face of his face. "Even with a deflection it still hurts." I jump back and rub my left arm. Just then something grabbed my arm. I look back and Saji has sent out a line that has connected to my arm. I grab the line and smirk. I yank it up lifting him off the ground and slamming the line back down. He slams into the ground hard.

"What is with this guy?' Saji questions while getting back up. I flip back and land behind him. I place my hand on his back and smirk.

"Not even your balance breaker is enough to stop me," I inform him and his balance breaker shatters. He stumbles forward in shock. He then swings at me and i catch his fist. I wrap his own line around his arm. I then throw him up and yank the line, slamming him into the ground again. As he is lying on the ground i stand above him and then crouch down. "Virtra i am disappointed in you. Show me those flames you are so proud of."

He activates his Balance Breaker again and shoots out flames. I jump up dodging the flames. He gets back up and comes after me again. I start laughing and I grab the line again. I smirk and break the line. I close my eyes and the black flames engulf me. He walks up closer to me. I open my eyes and the flames are blasted away. He steps back.

"So close Saji," i say to him with a smirk. "Just not enough, your flames are disappointing to me. You have potential to bring Virtra into a new age of power. The Sacred Gear is evolving to new levels. This is a good thing but stronger people will just keeping coming. You did well for now but you face someone who is almost God level in power." I reach him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Reach for the stars and follow your dream Saji. Also find someone you love and ask that person out." I punch him in the stomach once again shattering his armor. He falls and i turn back to Sairorg.

"It can't be him," I hear Venerana and Zeoticus say in shocked tone. The crowd starts to react to the comment. I am glad my plan is starting to work. Its time I now bring out the main phase of my plan to bring even more shock to the crowd.

"Come Sairorg hit me with your best shot," I taunt him. He charges at me and goes to hit me with power right hook. I jump into the air to dodge again. I manage to dodge but my mask shatters. While in the air I create a small red ball in front of my right hand. After the ball is complete I grab the ball and it engulfs my right hand in a power aura. I then come down and slam my fist right into Sairorg's face. He goes down and I jump back to wait.

"Was that the power of destruction engulfed in his hand?" I hear someone ask.

"So it is him," Venerana comments. Sairorg stands up and looks around at everyone.

"Lady Venerana knows him?" someone in the crowd ask. "Just who is this guy?"

I grab my hood and pull it off revealing my crimson hair. The ground gasps in shock. "Yes Venerana it is me or should I say mother?" The crowd is speechless. "My name is Cartil Gremary; I am the son of Zeoticus and Venerana, younger brother of Sirzechs, and the twin brother of Rias. Since it seems like you will now have to do damage control, I will meet you back at the Gremary estate mother and father. Also bring team DxD." I state and then teleport away.

I am the first to arrive and i am greeted by Grayfia. I walk up to her with a smile. "It's been awhile Grayfia," I comment. "It's good to see you again." I look down. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances. I assume they already sent word i was coming. I hope you will be at this meeting"

"Yes they did," she answers. "Come this way. "She leads me to a room that is full of chairs. I don't remember this room so it must be new. I look around the room. She turns around to leave. "Someone will bring you some tea. I have missed you as well. Milicus will be happy that you have returned as well." She leaves.

"Thank you Grayfia," I turn back and say with a smile. I walk up to the chair in the front of the room. It's a single chair facing the rest of them. I sit down and close my eyes. "I am home after 3 years, now if only she was here this would be better." I sigh.

"Your tea is here sir," a female voice tells me. I open my eyes and take the teas.

"Thank you," I say. This girl seems familiar. "Reyni, Is that you?" she smiles and hugs me tight.

"I am so glad you are back," she tells me while she is crying from joy. "I missed you so much. Even though your appearance is different, I knew it was you."

"More like my appearance is how it should be," I inform her. "Please stay and listen in the meeting." She nods. She stops hugging me and stands next to me. I look as the door opens and the second to arrive is...Rias and Issei with their peerages. "Well this is complicated earlier than expected." I sigh. They take their seats but Rias is glaring at me for some reason.

"That maid is hot," I hear Issei comment. Then Koneko punches him in the arm.

"Do not stare at her," Grayfia tells him with a stern tone. "Her name is Reyni and she will now be serving under Cartil." I look up at Reyni, who is now red. I smile at her. "Rias you are going to learn one of the secrets of the Gremary family today."

"Rias technically knows me but under a different look," I state after looking back at everyone. "Picture my hair dark brown and my eyes purple. You will get who I am after that." I watch her focus and then see as it clicks in her mind. "It seems you got it." She is now crying and Issei grabs her hand. "I was sent into exile after i did something bad. I came back to reveal the truth and to help since Sirzechs is gone with the other leaders."

The door opens again and this time, its Sairorg, Sona, and Agares with their peerages. They take their seats but Sairorg walks up to me. "That last punch had you threw at quiet the impact," he comments. "Maybe after this whole issue is settled we should have a rating game." He reaches out with his fist.

"It would be an honor," i say and fist bump with him. "I want to wait until i have my final two members before facing anyone in a rating game. Which i hope will be soon." As he walks away, I look over at Akeno who is messing with Issei at this time. "This phase is so cute. Though this phase will probably last for awhile until the kids start arriving, then it makes everything more chaotic." Issei and all the fiancés with him turn red. I laugh. "I am going to enjoy teasing you all now."

The door opens against and the rest of team DxD arrives. They take their seats. "Did Vali not come?" I hear Issei ask.

"He doesn't care about this meeting so he decided not to come," a blonde haired man answers. That must be Arthur, I think to myself. I sigh and lift my hand into the air create a summoning circle. I point my finger to the floor next to Arthur and forcibly summon Vali to the meeting.

"All of DxD are required Vali," I state while glaring at him. "I have also sealed your ability to teleport away. You will want to know about me now for what will be revealed later. Once you learn what power I hide you will want to face me." Vali sighs and leans against a wall.

An hour later finally Mother and father arrive. Mother walks up to me. "Do you have any idea the mess you just cause?" she asks in an angry tone.

"Yes, that was part of my plan," I fire back. "Once again you care about everyone else and not your own son." I can see the shock in faces. "Having children is hard for pureblooded devils we know that. What are even rarer are twins. I am Rias's twin brother but my identity was kept secret to protect Rias. I had to change my appearance and hide who I am, just to protect Rias and everyone else in this family." I stand up and turn around from everyone.

"Cartil," Mother says as she tries to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," I tell her. "No matter what I feel, I now understand now that I have awakened that power within me. So now i hope that one day you will be proud of me, mother" I walk to the back of the room and lean against a wall. I stare at the floor as everyone talks about what I had just said.

After awhile I look over at Grayfia, who seems to be thinking of something sad. "Issei, can you come over to me for a second please?" I ask him. He looks to Rias and she nods. He runs over to me. "I do not know all the details but I do know she was originally supposed to go into the barrier. What happened?"

"Sirzechs, used a spell and forced her to sleep," he explains. "It seems he wanted her to stay behind for Milicus. It was painful to watch." I pat his shoulder.

"Thank you," I tell him. I walk over to Grayfia who is looking down. "It must have been very painful for you to go through that." I use my left hand to lift her chin up and look her directly into her eyes. "I will bring brother back to you." She looks at me and shock. Everyone else stops talking from shock at my declaration.

"Is that?" I hear a female voice ask. I look back and it seems to be a blonde girl, who I think is Asia, staring at my left hand.

"It does look like one," I see the orange haired girl and the blue haired girl say at the same time. I believe those two are Irina and Xenovia. I see that most everyone is focusing on my hand now. I turn around and hold up my left hand.

"Yes it's a wedding ring," I announce. "It is one of the factors of my exile but I have no regrets."

"How long have you been married?" Akeno asks me.

"3 years ago I married the woman who stole my heart," I tell her with a smile. I turn to my sister. "Yes my dear sister, I got married before you. I am glad you found the right man for you." I am quickly surrounded by all of Issei's girls.

"Please tell us the story," they plead with me.

"Now is not the time," I protest. "If she appears then I will tell everyone the story." They all frown. "Issei I have 2 favors to ask of you." He walks up to me. "I would like to stay at your house and before you girls protest. I will just stay in the room with the pool. I will also need to borrow Rosswiese for the next month; her skill with magic is a must. Le fey can help too if she wants."

Chapter 1 Author notes, some chapter will get this but its going to be mostly how to pronounce names.

Cartil is Kar teal

Reyni is Ray knee


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Exile

**Chapter 2: Love and Exile**

Days later after retrieving books from Mephisto, I was in the Hyuudo house hold in basement with a pool going over the books with Rosswiese. I used magic to hold up many books as we went through them trying to learn them and adjust the spells to try to make them stronger. Everyone else is either training or playing in the pool.

"This was a lot harder than I thought," i comment. "Learning the spells is one thing but then trying to adjust them creates a whole new level of headache. I don't know how you do it."

"I studies for years," she tells me. "Focusing on magic over boys made me this way."

"Though at least you found a good man now," I comment. "I am sorry i have taken you away from him. Now would have been a good time to be near him since my appearance has caused the tournament to be postponed until further notice."

"It is fine," she says. "Helping you learn all this to help the leaders get out sooner is worth it." I smile. "Its shame the only magic we are missing is holy since devils can't use it."

"Don't worry about it I have taken care of that problem," I say to her. She looks at me confused and then goes back to working.

After awhile the people training returned home and are now hanging out in the pool. Dulio, Griselda, Sairorg, and Sona with her peerage had also shown up. I was taking a break, so I decided to stare up at the ceiling. Sairorg walks over to me.

"I didn't take you for a magic user," he says to me.

"I learned magic so i could understand how to beat it," I tell him. "I have mostly focused on more utility magic than offense magic. I do know some offensive magic spells. There is a spell I created that I want to teach Akeno. Anyway I prefer to fight in close combat either with a sword or a fist. Fist fights are for fun and swords are for real fights, in my eyes."

"Seems like you will be a wonderful and dangerous opponent in the rating game" he says with a chuckle. "Or in a real battle during a war." I can hear footsteps and voices coming down the stairs. "It seems like Venerana is here with some people." I then hear a voice that I recognize instantly.

"It can't be?" I say with doubt. "She is has come here but why?" as the reach the room and step into the room for everyone to see. I can only stare in shock and amazement that she is here.

"Mother and Grayfia, why are you here?" Rias runs up and asks mother.

"We brought this lovely lady and her daughter to see someone important to them," mother answers her with a smile.

A daughter, huh? Did she move on? As I was thinking to myself a little girl steps out from behind the woman I am shocked to see. I instantly notice the girl's crimson hair. This girl is my daughter. I stood up and the spell holding up the books fell.

"Hanalil?" I ask and she looks over. She begins crying. I want to move to her but my body wont move. She runs to me and hugs me tightly.

"My love," she says crying into my chest. I hold her close. "I missed you so much. I felt broken when father took me away and I heard about your exile. These 3 years have been torture but when you cause the scene at the arena. I was happy that you returned and i needed to be near you again. I am never leaving your side again."

"What about your father?" I ask her. "He never liked me."

"Don't worry about him now," she says while looking up at me. "Though he still doesn't like you, he is fine with us because he now knows you are a Gremary."

"For once my family name gives something back to me," I comment with a chuckle. "The owner of my heart has return to me and is in my arms. I am very happy." The little crimson haired girl runs up and tugs on Hanalil's dress.

"Mama is this?" she asks in a cute manner.

"Yes little one, this is your daddy," she tells our daughter. I let go and kneel down to face the little girl. "It seems were lucky my love." I hold out my hand to my daughter. She takes my hand and I pull her into a hug.

"I will protect you both for the rest of my life," I state to both my wife and daughter. Mother, Sister, and Grayfia walk up to us.

"You no longer have anything to fear my son," I heard my mother say. "They came to us and demanded we take them to you. So here we are." Rias kneels down to my daughter.

"What's your name?" she asks my daughter.

"Riranafia Gremary," she answers. I look up at my wife.

"You actually went through with it?" I ask her. She kneels down and touches my face with her hand. She smiles.

"Yes, it's what you wanted," she tells me.

"I am confused what is going on now," I hear Issei comment. I stand up picking up my daughter.

"She is named after the three most powerful women in my family, Mother, Grayfia, and my sister," I announced to everyone. "If I was ever to have a daughter, I wanted to gain strength from the role models she was named after."

"That's so cute," I hear Asia comment.

All the girls were playing with my daughter as I went back to work with Rosswiese. Milicus had shown up and has joined us in learning about the sealing magic. He is sitting next me. Mother and Grayfia had gone back up stairs to talk to Issei's parents. For some reason the rest of team DxD decided to show up. Dulio also happened to join the girls in playing with my daughter; he is creating bubbles for her to play with. I was rubbing my head when I heard a familiar voice.

"It seems you forgot to tell us your location," a male voice says as he appears through a teleportation circle. "We had to learn it from Ajuka." More people appear in the room, which have attracted the attention of everyone else. A group of people appear and have the appearance hidden in cloaks.

"Sorry Yin, I kind of got distracted with Hanalil's return to my side," I say apologizing. "Also this barrier magic is a pain to deal with."

"It's understandable the first wife has return," he comments. "Along with a surprise that you have a daughter adds a lot more craziness into your life. Hey Hanalil it's been awhile." She runs up to us. She hugged Yin.

"Yes it has," she says smiling. "I hope you have been keeping my husband out of trouble." She giggles. I just roll my eyes.

"More or less," he tells her. "I can only do so much though. He is stubborn." He laughs. "I have brought everyone."

I stand up and wave for everyone to come over here. "So this is my peerage," I announce to everyone. "Everyone introduce yourselves to the people here and we will officially be part of Team DxD. Right Dulio?" he nods. Yin steps out and bows to everyone.

"Hello, I am Yin, I am Cartil's loyal knight and best friend," He tells everyone. "I have been trained in the ways of the Samurai and to be second in command during war time."

"I am Nivana," she says as she removes the cloak. She is a tall slender woman with blonde hair and green eyes. I see Issei and it looks like he is having perverted thoughts. I signal Koneko and she punches him. "I am Cartil's Queen and second wife." After that Hanalil runs up and grabs my arm.

Another walks up and removes the cloak. She has ginger hair and blue eyes. She is wearing slim armor and on her back is a large sword. "I am Catherine," she says. "I am master Cartil's second knight. I have been trained fight like the knights of old. Also I happen to be the master's fourth wife." I feel Hanalil's grip tightening.

Another one steps up and removes the cloak. It's a short girl with orange and blonde hair with green eyes. "I am Lilian," she says. "I am Cartil's first Bishop and fifth wife." She then reveals her cat eyes. "I am also a cat yokai."

Hilda has already taken off her cloak and stepped forward. Her hair is now pink and her eyes are orange. "I am Hilda," she says. "I am Cartil's only rook. Also I am forcing the order to change. Normally the second bishop would be next but since I am the sixth wife, I decided to go next."

The last three of my peerage had already taken their cloaks off. I notice Issei having perverted again and then quickly punched by Koneko. Rias is also pulling on his cheek this time. A black haired girl with blue eyes steps forward. "I am Raina," she says while curtseying. "I am the second master's second bishop. Though i am not married to my master, I do love him and i am engaged to him."

"I am Trisa," a green haired girl with pink eyes says. "I am a pawn of Cartil's. I am also worth 4 pieces and i am half Fairy." She jumps onto my back. "I am also a fiancé to my master."

The last girl steps forward and waves to everyone. She has brown hair and her eyes are red "I am Sasha," She says with a timid smile. "I am a pawn of Cartil's. I am worth 3 pawn pieces. Before master took me and changed me to a devil, I was half vampire and half werewolf."

"Okay that is everyone," I say with a sigh. "Go talk with each other and get close to your future allies." I look down at Hanalil, she is glaring. "Yes I have a harem but you are the one who has my heart. You are my first and most important love." She frowns, so I lean down and kiss her. "We have the rest of out lives together now. No need to pout."

"I have a question," Ravel comes and asks me. "Who is the third wife? It went from second to fourth." Everyone looks at me and put my face in my hands. A flash of light appear and a figure appears in it.

"That would be me," a woman says while the light disappears. She steps forward and hugs me from behind. "Don't be like that. You know you missed me."

"Viv, why are you here?" I ask her.

"Why would you ask that question?" she fires back with her own question. "I am your wife after all. Don't be like that." I hear Dulio sigh.

"Everyone this is Viviane," I announce. "She is a reincarnated angel. She is a joker like Dulio and is the third wife." She is then surrounded by Asia, Irina, and Xenovia. She lets go off me.

"How many wings do you have?" Irina asks. Viv smiles and activates her halo, 8 wings also appear on her back. I go hide in a corner. I went from having a wonderful day to a nightmare. I hear someone walk up to me. I look at who it is. It happens to be Griselda.

"So you are the husband she won't shut up about," she tells me. "I never expected a devil but seeing as you are a Gremary it makes sense in a way. It also seems you have been married to her since before the alliance was formed. How did you hide it so well?"

"I learned what i had to," I explain. "I was exiled from my home three years ago, so i spent that time learning new things. One of those things was leaning out to hide important details. I created an information network but it's still tiny. Ajuka still beats me on that front." Asia has walked up to us.

"Can you tell us about how you meet Hanalil and your exile?" she asks me.

"I guess I did say I would tell everyone if she were to show up," I say scratching my cheek. "Alright everyone who wants to hear this story gather around me please. Let's start when I was six."

 **Part 2**

I pulled on my collar because it was itchy. "Parties are so boring," I complain. "Why am I even here? People just look down on me and focus on Rias. Stupid itchy clothes" I pout.

"Don't complain," Venerana demands. "You need to deal with this type of life if since you Rias's bodyguard when you are older." I just cross my arms and look away.

"Fine," I say defeated. "May I be excused to use the bathroom?"

"Yes," she says to me. I smile and run off to the bathroom. I make it to the bathroom and go inside. While inside I hear voices outside and a girl crying. I finish my business and quickly wash my hands. I run outside to see three boys picking on a girl. I run up and punch one in the face, he falls down. I then move in between them and her.

"What is wrong with you all?" I question them in an angry tone. "What did see ever do to you?" The one i punched gets back up and charges at me. I move to the right to dodge him. I quickly grab his arm and throw him to the ground. I turn to face the others as one punches my face. I respond by hitting him in the stomach. The third one comes at me and move out of the way. He runs into his friend.

I step back and wipe the blood off my face that is coming from my nose. I noticed that the boy on the ground had grabbed my leg. I attempted to kick him off my leg but I am tackled to the ground. The one that tackled me begins to pound on me. I can only block him while i try to think of a way to fight back. My arms are grabbed and held down by the other two. I can't think of a way out of this at this point because I can't use that.

After they get bored of beating me, they go back to picking on the girl. I can only lay there and watch as they make her cry by hurting her. I must help her. "Move body, move" I tell myself. I then hear someone yelling at them. They run off and the girl comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"I am sorry I failed to protect you," I apologize. I then hear the voice of Grayfia and then I pass out.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I still can't move my body. I sigh and look to the side. I see Rias sleeping in a chair. I look around to see if anyone else is here. I see Grayfia and Venerana outside the room talking to a doctor. I go back to looking up. "I am so weak and pathetic." I comment.

"You did well despite being out numbered," I hear male voice say. I look over and see Sirzechs walking into the room.

"I failed to protect her," I say with a defeated tone.

"You tried your best," he tries to reassure me.

"She got hurt so I failed," I say. "I am useless. They only ran when Grayfia showed up."

"Think of it this way," he starts to say. "Grayfia was looking for you. If you were not there she would have probably gotten worse. She would probably be in the hospital in this shape and not you. Besides you came to help her, she will never forget that. You are her hero."

"Thank you," I say with my normal tone. "That helps a little. Can you send Souji over sometime soon? I have something i want to ask him." He is shocked at my question but nods.

Days later I am walking around but I am still in the hospital. Souji walks into the room. "I heard you called for me," he says. I walk up to him and kneel down.

"Please train me," I ask. "I beg of you, please train me."

"This is a surprise," he comments. "I see the determination in your eyes. So yes I will train you."

6 years later and another party, I am standing by a tree watching the area as Rias over with Sona. My sword is on my hip with my hand resting on the handle. Grayfia walks up to me. "I see you have returned from training with Tannin this time," she comments. "Next time though, dress the right way for a party."

"Sorry Grayfia," I apologize to her. "I was in a hurry. Souji and tannin tend to always train me to the last minute. I will try better next time." I smile and she nods. She walks off. "Dragons are amazing creatures."

"They are also very dangerous," Sona says as she walks up to me. "Why are you even training with a dragon anyway when you have Souji?"

"Different teachers give different results," I answer her. "I train my sword skills and speed with Souji then I go to tannin for endurance and stamina. Then I do the cycle all over again. There is a method to my madness." I chuckle.

"I see how that would make sense," she says. "Well I must go I hear my sister is coming." I point towards a safe direction and she nods. She runs off.

"I feel sorry for you Sona," I comment to myself. I notice the girl from six years ago. She is very pretty. I then notice the three boys again. I watch them closely and i notice they are looking at the girl. I sigh. The girl hasn't noticed them and has started to walk away. They begin to follow her. I start to follow them.

As I close the gab I hear the girl scream. So I pick up the pace and see them drag her into the woods. I follow them until I know we are far enough away. They throw her onto the ground. She scrambles and moves back until she her back is against a tree. They have surrounded her. I charge in and kick one of them back. He goes flying back. I quickly spin and grab another one. I throw him away in a random direction. The last one goes to punch me but a catch his fist. With that i grab the handle of my sword and slam the butt of the handle into the guy's stomach. He falls to his knees. I grab the girl and jump into a tree. I set her down.

"So it is him again," I hear one of them comment. "Once again he gets in the way."

"We will just have to beat him again," another one says.

"Same idiots but different results," I say in a snarky tone. "Things have changed but I see you all haven't. Pathetic." I turn to the girl. "Please stay here." I jump off and appear next to the guy I kicked. He is back on his feet and goes to punch me. I move to the side grab his arm and slam down with my other arms elbow breaking his arm. I then hit him in the stomach. He falls to his knees. I leave him and move to the guy I threw.

He swings at me but I keep dodging his attacks. "Be a man and let me hit you," he complains. I head butt him and he staggers back.

"A man?" I question. "You are one to talk picking on a girl. Real men do not hurt girls, they protect them." I kick his knee and as he goes down i knee him in the face. I step back. "One more to go now." I grab my sword on throw it. It catches the last guy's shirt and pins him to a tree. He was running to the girl to try to use her as a hostage. I walk up to him and sigh. "You are an idiot. I hit the back off his neck knocking him out. I go and grab the other two guys. I use the daggers i carry with me and pin them to other trees.

I walk over to the girl and help her down the tree. "That was amazing." I smile.

"I am sorry I couldn't protect you back then," I tell her. "I hope this time makes up for it." She then kisses me. I am shocked and don't know how to respond.

"It doesn't matter, you were my hero back then and still my hero now," she tells me. "By the way my name is Hanalil."

"I am Cartil," I say and bow. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Hanalil." She turns red and looks away. As we were standing there, Grayfia, Rias, Sona, and a few others come up. "Well I am in trouble now." They look around.

"Explain what happened now," Grayfia orders. So Hanalil and i explain to her what happened. She sighs. The boys are taken away and return to their families.

As we arrived back at the party, Hanalil turns to me and says, "It was nice to officially meet you this time. Thank you again for saving me." I smile.

"Yes it was," I say to her. "I know we just met but maybe we should go out sometime." She turns red and looks away. She looks back and nods. She then returns to her family.

"Smooth," I hear Sirzechs comment.

"SHUT UP!" I yell at him.

4 years, many dates with Hanalil and the requirement of Yin as my knight later, I am pacing back and forth in my room with Yin shaking his head.

"I am so nervous," I state. "What if I mess this up?"

"You will do fine," he tries to reassure me. "You have dating for how long now? You will do fine and she will say yes."

"That is not just it," I explain to him. "I am also going to tell her and show her. I can't hide the truth from her."

"I see," he says understanding. "I can see why are worried now." Yin is the only one besides my family except Rias and Milicus who know the real me. "I do wish you luck though."

"You are not much help," I complain. He shrugs. "It's odd not having Rias and Sona around to talk to anymore. I hope they are enjoying that human school." I look at the clock. "Well its time for me to go." I grab a basket and run out.

An hour or two later I had taken Hanalil on a picnic date on a hill. After we finished eating, i stood up. I grabbed a box from my pocket. "My love," I start to say. "You are the owner of my heart and well." I turn to her and she stands up. I take her hands and place the box in her hands. She looks at the box and I open it. "Before you give me an answer I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asks. I back up and sigh. My brown hair turns crimson and my eyes change from green to blue. She has a shocked look on her face.

"The truth is," I start to explain. "My real name is Cartil Gremary. It was decided when i was wrong that i was to hide my true self from everyone to protect Rias and my family. I can't lie to you so i have decided to tell you the truth." She walks up to me and kisses me.

"I am surprised but not upset," she tells me. "It kind of makes sense in a way. Also I will marry you." I hold her close and kiss her.

A month later we were married in secret but it my family learned about that. They also learned they told her. When I returned home from helping Serafall with a mission I could feel something was wrong and that i was in trouble. When i reached the dining hall there was no table or chairs. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, and Venerana were still there though. They seem to be very upset. I gulped.

"So, I am guessing I am in trouble," I say.

"Hanalil's father has taken her home," Venerana starts. "You got married at this age and not only that you told her that. The marriage thing we could fix but since you told her that. We had to make sure she could never tell anyone. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" I say mockingly with an angry tone. "What is wrong with you? You force me to hide who I am, for what? To me it seems you care more about Rias and the image of this family. And another thing." My anger reaches the breaking point forcing my hair back to its crimson and my eyes turn blue. My aura engulfs my body. "Hanalil was the one person who made dealing with crap bearable. She has now been taken away from me. So what are you going to do? In this state you have 2 options now. Kill your own son or exile me." Everyone sighed but Sirzechs walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and my aura calmed down.

"Brother," he begins to say and I froze. "Hiding you wasn't to protect us, it was to protect you. One day you will awaken a power that rests inside you and you will know why." He places his other hand on my other shoulder. "I can't kill my own brother. You know Grayfia can't do it. Despite what it looks like our mother and father cant do it either. We don't want you to die. So I the great devil king Lucifer exile you. Yin will always go with you but the rest of your chest pieces must remain."

"I will accept," I say looking down. "But I will not return what is mine." I jump back and teleportation circle appears below me and I disappear.

 **Part 3**

"Well that is the whole love story from beginning to end," I tell everyone. I look around and some of the girls are crying. I love over at Kiba. "Yes Kiba we have the same master. So I am technically your senior." I noticed Grayfia and mother had come back down.

"You awakened that power, is that why it gives you the confidence to save the leaders?" Mother asks me. "That power can kill you." I smile.

"It could but I have planned something to make sure it doesn't," I tell her with a smirk. "That power is a lot more than power. It came with knowledge of a certain weapon type."

Everyone scattered, some went back to trainer and other started swimming. I went back to reading and learning sealing magic. I was sitting on the floor with Ri sitting on my lap. Knowing I have a daughter now, I feel like i have access to more power. Rosswiese is taking what we learned, and changing up the equation then showing me.

After a few minutes a communication circle appear next to me ear. "What?" I say with shock. "Yin, she has been found. Dulio, summon team DxD. i am temporary taken command." I hang up and contact Ajuka. "I need your help." I then explain everything to him.

Chapter 2 Author's notes

Hanalil is Ha na lil

Nivana is Ne va na

Riranafia is Re ra na fia


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

"So this is let me explain what is going on," I start to explain. "Sometime after Yin started as my knight, he explained to me he had a sister. He wanted me to find and help her. I have been trying to find her for awhile now but always dead ends. I just received contact that she has been found. My contact says she has been taking to a warehouse off the coast of Florida in the United States. Before anyone freaks out i have permission to work there from all the spirits and gods in the Americas."

After explaining we all teleport to a hill that over sees the warehouse. I sigh once I see the people that are surrounding the warehouse to guard it. "What's wrong?" sister asks me.

"I know this faction all to well," I say as I turn around. "When the khaos brigade fractured many factions were created from what was left. This faction has magicians and half breeds. To be exact half devils and half humans, so they are strong. They are called Magic Eye, and their leader is named Crution." I love over to Yin. "They must be trying to either take her power or summon someone from your family, either way this bad."

"So what is the plan?" Griselda asks.

"Gasper, Lilian, and I will sneak inside to rescue her," I begin to explain. "Everyone else stays out here and fights to keep them from coming inside." I turn to Yin. "You need to stay out here. Having two children in that family in there might be very bad, also I am pretty sure you would lose it." He nods. "Also i may have already met your sister once before I knew who she was."

"If I am go inside who will protect Valarie?" gasper asks and I smile.

"Hilda protect the little vampire girl with your life," I order.

"I will protect the little lady," she says with a nod.

"Alright let's begin," I say and snap my fingers. The whole area becomes like that of a rating game battle field. We then split into the two groups. The distraction group begins their assault once, we the rescue group.

We reach the entrance of the warehouse and wait for the battle to pull the front guards. After a few minutes they run to the battlefield. We run in and deal with some of the guards on the inside. We arrive at a door. I look inside and see who we are after. I notice there is an upper floor with a walkway. I turn to Gasper and Lilian, I point over to the stairs behind them. I signal for them to go up and hide in the shadows. "Wait for my signal gasper then stop time for Crution," i say to him quietly. "The signal is a simple raise of my right arm." He nods and they go up.

I open the door and walk in. I walk into the center of the room. "It's been awhile Cartil and it seems the rumors are true, a second Gremary son," Crution says. "How cute that is."

"I see you are still a fool," I say with a laugh. "Hand the girl over to me and I will just kill you faster. If you don't it will be a slow and painful death." He laughs.

"I think not, she is needed for my plan," he explains.

"So you plan to summon her mother?" I ask him and he nods. "You can't control her and stealing her power will not work either." I sigh. "Can you at least remove the blindfold and ear plug?" He laughs but does it. She spots me and smiles.

"It is you, Cartil," she says in amazement.

"Yes I am here to save you Yang," I inform her. "Your older brother is outside and he is also waiting for you." She starts to cry. "As for you Crution." I raise my hand and he freezes. I rush up and grab Yang. Once Crution is freed, he spots Yang is next to me and freed.

"How the in the heck?" he questions.

"It's called having friends," I explain to him. "Gasper and Lilian you may come down now." They jump down and come to my side. "Gasper, my sister's bishop and wielder of the forbidden balor view. Lilian, my bishop"

"That means DxD is here?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer him with a smirk. "Now that Yang is safe I can go all out. Sacred Gear." A bronze gauntlet appears on my right arm.

"What is that things?" he questions me. "There are no records of a sacred gear looking like that."

"That's because it's a new type," I begin to explain. "Azazel has been close with his artificial ones but his require a pact. They also break after awhile. One of the key differences is true scared gears are made from the remains of a strong god, dragon, etc. I had to lose a friend to create this sacred gear but his soul remains with me now."

"What are you?" he questions me.

"The one who is going to kill you," I answer him. "Gasper and Lilian get yang out of here." They go to protest but nod. They run out of the building. I hold my right arm out to the side. "Balance Breaker."

 **Part 2**

"It's an honor to fight beside someone of your skill Yin," Kiba says to me.

"Same to you," I say as I take down one of the enemy.

"Brother," I hear a female voice yell. I turn to see my sister with gasper and Lilian. She runs up and hugs me. "I am so glad to see you." She is crying.

"Where is Cartil?" I ask Lilian. Just then a loud explosion happens and we all turn to the warehouse which is no longer there. The only thing that remains is two figures. One of them I assume is Crution and the other is my master's balance breaker form. He is covered in a slim style draconic armor. The armor on his legs and arms are venting out the overflowing power of destruction his body is emitting. "So he used it."

"Used what?" Rias comes up to me and asks.

"The balance breaker of a sacred gear he created." I answer her. "It's a form that is created from his respect of Sirzechs and dragons."

 **Part 3**

"What the hell is that form Cartil?" Crution demands to know.

"This is my Balance breaker," I begin to explain. "It's inspired by my brother's true form but also from my respect for dragons. I don't like to use this form because its just pure destruction, i prefer to use my sword. I chose to use it against you because you have pissed me off by hurting my friend's sister." Someone comes up from behind and tries to hit me. I spin and kick the person towards the water. Before the person hits the ground, the person disappears.

"You are a monster," he says in shock. I charge forward. He places up some shielding spells but i break right through them and nail him in the face. He flies back and composes himself. He wipes the blood of his cheek. He fires some spells at me but before the reach me they disappear.

"You will never touch me with spells," i start to explain. "My arms and legs emit the overflow of the power of destruction that has taken a hold of my arms and legs. So spells get cancelled before they hit me. You have a better change of hitting me with a sword or other kind of physical weapon." He pulls out a staff and comes towards me. I dodge and knee him the stomach.

I grab his staff and throw him at the water. He slams into the water making a big splash. I am surrounded by his minions. I raise my right hand into the sky and storm clouds begin to form. "Akeno pay very close attention to this," I yell out. "I normally prefer close combat fighting but I created this spell for fun. It turns out to be really fun after it worked perfectly. It's the only offense spell I will use." Lightning begins to arc from cloud to cloud. The color slow turns from yellow to red, I smile. "There is normal lightning, Holy lightning, and I created demonic lightning." The lightning shoots out from the clouds hitting all the enemies around me. They disappear in a puff of smoke.

Crution fly back up and faces me. He fires a spell at me and it disappears before it hits me. I go to sigh but feel something hit my chest. I look at it and he had slammed his staff into my chest. There is only a small crack on my armor. I grab his staff and pull him toward me. I slam my fist into his face. He moves back and glares at me.

"We are reaching danger levels partner," a voice sounds from my armor.

"Alright Kronus," I say. "I was getting bored anyway." The balance breaker releases and I stand there looking at Crution. "Truth is told I am kind of bored now. It was fun at first but now it's just sad."

"Are you making fun of me?" he questions me in a demanding tone.

I hold both arms out to side and handles appear from a spell. I pull them out and break the chains holding the sword. "No," I answer him. I take a step and appear behind him but leaving an image of myself still in front of him. "I just find you boring and pathetic."

"How did?" he goes to ask but looks at his chest were two slash marks appear on his chest. Blood starts flowing out of wounds. He looks back to me and sees blood on my sword. "When did you hit me? That speed is monstrous." He falls into the water.

"It seems I messed up partner and used my full speed on that attack," I say wincing in pain. My arms are red and slightly burnt as I look at them. I sigh and fly down to everyone.

Once I land Asia runs up to me and start to heal my arms. Sairorg is the next to come up to me. "A monster balance breaker and extreme speed, you will be quiet the opponent in a rating game," he comments.

"I hate the balance breaker to be honest," I explain. "The pure power and destruction is just not my taste. I only created it to use it on my brother." He laughs. "The other form I have is much more my taste. You all will see it soon, if things go according to me plan."

"I can't wait," he says holding out his fist and i fist bump him.

"All done," Asia informs me.

"Thank you," I tell her as I pat her head. "Issei is lucky to have someone like you. If Fafnir ever embarrasses you again, let me know. I have a way to snap him back into his sense." She nods with a smile.

I am suddenly tackled to the ground. When i look at who it is, it turns out to be Yang. She is crying into my chest. "Thank you for saving me," I can hear her say that. I can here Yin sigh. I stand up with her but she hasn't let go.

"Yang," I say to her and she looks up. "I guess the truth is out about your brother and I. I am a pure blooded devil and your brother is a reincarnated devil, who happens to me my servant."

"I don't care," she responds. "Just don't abandon me." I smile and reach into my pocket.

"That was not part of our deal," Yin protests.

"Our deal was I find your sister," I explain to him. "That deal is over with, what happens to her is now her choice not yours." I pull out my last pawn piece. "This is my pawn piece with this you can become a reincarnated devil and be bound to my service, Yang. It will always grant you powers."

"I accept," she says with out hesitation. Yin throws his hands up in defeat and walks away. I do the ritual and Yang becomes part of my peerage. She then kisses my cheek.

"Wonderful another one," I say with a sigh. "I am so dead." Everyone laughs.

 **Part 4**

The next day at the underground training facility, I was watching Kiba and Yin train. I am taking the day off from the seal magic, so I went to watch everyone train. I am also trying to hide from my girls. Ever since Yang joined it's been nothing but drama. "I can't wait for my territory to be unsealed," I comment. "I am sorry to put you through this Issei. I never wanted to cause trouble."

"It's okay," he says. "But I wish they would use somewhere else for this." I nod.

"I need to go see how Rias's training is going," I say and head out. I walk towards the magic user training ground. Once I enter I see all kind of magic flying all over the room. "Well this seems like total chaos compared to the other training area." I laugh. I look around but no one has released i am here. I smirk. I hold up my index finger on my right hand, a small ball of destruction begins to form. I then point my figure towards a wall and beam shoots out. The impact causes a loud noise and everyone is startled. They turn to me.

"What the heck was that?" Rias comes to me and asks.

"I had to get your attention somehow," I state to her. "It's also a move I am going to teach you. Well correction one of the moves i will teach you. So please pay attention." I hold up my finger and begin to form another ball of destruction. "This part will be easy for you. After it reaches the right level you then image a beam or laser, once you do that. You point at your target." I point at the same wall again with the same result.

"How is this supposed to help?" she questions me.

"I saw your match against Issei," I state to her. "I noticed two major issues. You need to work on your stamina and you need a larger verity of destruction techniques for different situations." She sighs. "I am here to help you. You are my twin sister; I don't want to see you fail." I hug her. I hear familiar voices coming.

I run into a corner and hide. They step into the room. "Issei said he came this way," i hear Hanalil say. Koneko sells me out and points at my direction. I glare at her. Curse you for selling me out. They look over at me. I can't run now or it will get worse. They walk over to me.

"What are you doing?" Nivana asks me.

"I am trying to hide from you all right now," I admit to them.

"Now why would you go and do that?" Yang asks me.

"I don't want to die," I say looking away.

"You are not going to die," Hanalil tries to reassure me. "We can't kill the man we love but you do need to talk to all of us." She turns to Rias. "I will be taking my husband now." Rias can only nod. Hanalil grabs my arms and starts to drag me away. I gulp and Issei's girls wave as I am dragged away.

I have been dragged to my house. Wait how did they learn about my house? It was suppose to be a secret. I am pulled into the house and pushed onto the couch. I am then surrounded by all my wives and yang.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin," Hanalil comments. "We need to sort things out."

"No, we do not," I say. "I know what this is. So let me save you the trouble, each one of you will get a date night. I have already decided when. Nothing will happen until after i save the leaders. Also why is Viv naked and in the corner?" we turn to her.

"I asked Irina if I could borrow the doorknob she was given for her and Issei," she explains. "So i was getting ready."

"I said no," I say with a sigh. "Besides Hanalil is first, Nivana is second, and you are third so wait your turn." Viv pouts and I just roll my eyes. "Where is Ri?"

"She is with your mother," Hanalil answers me. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. "I was hoping to have you alone tonight because it's been so long."

"Fine you win," I say defeated. She smiles and then kisses me deeply. They other girls leave us alone.

Later that day, I am in bed looking at Hanalil who is sleeping after our fun. I get up and walk over to my closet. I am putting on my clothes when i receive a call. It was from Kiba. I kissed Hanalil's forehead and left to the meeting place.

I reach the meeting the place, it's an old warehouse. Kiba is outside and when he spots me, he walks up to me. "So what's going on Kiba?" i ask him.

"Yin told me about your research into the holy and devil sword," he told me.

"So this is about Gram isn't it?" I ask him and he nods. "I have looked into all of them but it was mostly on how they were crafted so i could make my own." I hold my hands out to my sides and magic circles appear. Handles poke out of the circles and i grab them. I pull out my two swords and push them into the ground. "These are two of the five swords i have created. The demon dragon sword Exsiege and the holy dragon sword endeavor, they are my strongest. Back to the topic of Gram, i heard you tried to use holy suppress it but have you tried to use the dragon aspect of sword birth to use it as a regulator or venting the extra demonic energy?"

"I haven't thought of that," he tells me. He puts his hand on his chin and begins to think.

"The beauty of Sword Birth is that when you fully master it," I start to explain. "That you will be able to create sword that will surpass the six swords you got from Siegfred and you may possibly be able to create a sword that can kill a god. In the right hands sacred gear can reach so many high levels. So much potential and it gets wasted by idiots. Issei, Vali, and you may very well bring the old sacred gear into a new age."

"Thank you," he tells me and holds his hand out. I shake his hand. "Maybe one of these days we, the students of Souji, will able to duel each other." I smile.

"I will look forward to it," I say to him. "Oh, another thing, Issei told me about something. So here is my last piece of advice for you. Take that Tsubaki girl on a date, finding love and fighting to protect that love will give you so many new levels of strength." He turns red and looks away.

"Curse you Issei," he says as I walk away. I chuckle.

On my way home, I run into Vali. I say run into but I have a feeling he has been waiting for me to finish with Kiba.

"I never expect you to come see me," I say to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about that sacred gear of your," he informs me. He gets up close to me. I activate my sacred gear and a bronze gauntlet appears on my right arm. "You called it a new type."

"It's called a new type because i created it not god," I explain to him. "Azazel was pretty close in his research on sacred gear but missed the key point. I already explained as you know since you were there during the fight, though i expect you're curious on its abilities. It has none really least none that have awaken, as of right now it only regulated my power and gives me the strength of a dragon. Right Kronus?"

"Yes partner," he answers.

"Though I suspect you may have questions about your own," i say to Vali. "You have supposedly got all of Albion's abilities? If you want to get stronger Vali, how about you try to create your own abilities like Issei does. I would suggest less perverted ones though."

"You are an odd one Cartil," he comments. "You are nothing like your sister." I laugh.

"I was raised differently," I start to explain. "I was forced to hide my true self. So i was raised to be her body guard and train to be her military commander. So where as Rias could enjoy life, I had to rush through it to learn everything I could. So the truth is I have already finished high school and College before i was exiled. After my exile I started to focus on my research into sacred gear, the forging of the strong sword, and many other projects."

"It seems you would be an interesting person to face," he says with a smile.

"I will add you to the list of people who want to face me then," I say with a chuckle. "Vali, there will be a time where i will call upon you so be ready." He gives me a confused look. "Albion take care of Vali." I walk away.

I stop in the middle of the street and turn to someone in a coat. "How long have you been following me Crom?" I ask him.

"Since you left your house," he informs me. "I think I get it now, what you are, or should I say who you are." I smirk.

"I hope you plan to keep it a secret," I say to him. "If you can do that then i will fight you will that power."

"I rather not fight you," he tells me. "Tannin told me about you. I am just here to say it's nice to see another person respect dragons."

"I will always respect dragon," I inform him. "They are beautiful creatures in my eyes. Doesn't matter who i am or was." He nods and leaves.

The next morning, I am in my kitchen making breakfast when Hilda brings in Shiva.

"Shiva what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I am here to see you and to drop off the items you asked Ajuka to get you," he informs me. I nod.

"Hilda, can you finish making the food while I go speak with Shiva over at the table?" I ask her and she nods. I walk over to the table with Shiva and we sit down. He is across from me. "I assume it has to do with Indra training Issei and that other thing."

"Yes," he says to me. "Indra is desperately trying to recruit Issei away from me."

"I doubt Issei would join a side wanting to cause a war," I start to explain to him. "He won't to be with his girls if he is fighting in a war. He wants peace so he can have his dream. Indra sure annoys me. Hades and Indra need to be taken care of soon, so we can focus on that problem. Besides freeing the leaders and resealing Trihexa the right way, there is part of me that hopes it will force those two to pause their plans." Hilda walks out with the finished food and sets a plate in front of me.

"Would you like some Lord Shiva?" she asks him.

"Yes please," he answers her and she places a plate in front of him. "This looks good. Trihexa is going to be tricky though."

"I agree, even though I am almost done early with the seals," I start to explain. "I don't think it will be enough. So that's why I ask Ajuka to look into artifacts that might be able to weaken it but even then i might have to do something drastic. I may have to go to heaven and look into some holy sealing spells. Even if i can't use them there will be angels in the barrier that can."

"I see," he says with a nod. "You said something about a hidden power though."

"I have already added that into the plan," I tell him. I look up and place my hand on my chin. "Trihexa has the annoying ability to adapt, what if a constant change of purifying and curses would throw it off." Shiva stands up.

"Thank you for the food and the chat but I must go now," he informs me. "Also Ajuka says he wishes to speak to you in 10 days. I will also be there."

"Okay," I say to him. "Well if it's about that then I will be bringing Vali." He is shocked but nods. He then leaves. "Well back to training."

Chapter 3 Author's notes

Crution is Crew tion


	4. Chapter 4 Preperation

**Chapter 4: Preparation.**

A few days after talking to Shiva, I had asked team DxD to come to my house so I could explain everything.

"So Rosswiese and I have finished earlier than expect," I explain to everyone. "But I do not think its enough. I asked Ajuka to find me some artifacts that might help. He didn't come up with much, sadly. So it's now up to us, Griselda will be taking me to heaven. So I will be working with Heaven and the church for a few. Sorry Dulio for taking command of your team again."

"Its fine," he reassures me. "It's your plan, so you should lead."

"Bennin," i turn to the soul reaper girl. "This is a lot I am about to ask you. Since Hades controls Samael's seal. I need you to try to convince your father to get me some of its blood. I will use it to forge a new sword." I suddenly feel two people glaring at me. I look to see Ophis and Lilith glaring at me. "I am not using it on you both. I respect the infinite twin dragon girls."

"I am to assume you need me to go to Gorgori?" Akeno asks me.

"No," I answer her. "I already have all the research I need from them. Your father gave it to me earlier. Rosswiese already plans to head back up and research Norse items that might help. So if any of you come up with anything. I would like for you to look into and give me the results after."

"Why are you going with Griselda and not me?" Viv complains. I sigh and cover my face with my hand.

"Viviane," I say with an annoyed tone. "I love you but you annoy me. The truth is you changed the minute I married you." She looks at me in shock and frowns. "Griselda, can we go before I get read the riot act?" she nods.

We arrive in heaven. I look around and sigh. The damage is still being repaired. I will try to think of a way to fix this. She takes me to the research level. The angels there begin to show me everything they have.

"It's a shame so many heaven and church artifacts are missing," I comment. "Did you ever find the original Excalibur's handle?" one of the angels shakes her head. "That is a shame; I could have forged a new sword with it." I am reading more of the information when i spot something. "That will work." I get up and point to an image of a shield. "I am actually surprised you recovered it."

One of the angels leaves and comes back a few minutes later holding the holy shield. I walk up to it with a smile. "What do you plan to do with it?" Griselda asks me.

"The Holy Aegis," I am in too much of amazement to hear her. "The holy shield of god himself that was stolen by a traitor before the battle with the red and white dragon, some say this was also one of the reasons he died." I touch it and slide my fingers down it. I can feel some pain but I can bare it. "It's broken." The angels look at themselves and then at me.

"What makes you say that?" Griselda asks me.

"My hand should be engulfed in holy fire but its not," I explain. "I only feel minor pain. It seems there a very important piece missing." I place my hand on the center of the shield. "There is supposed to be something here in the middle of the cross." I frown.

One of the angels goes back to the computer and starts looking into what is missing. I can hear some frustration in the angels but they start to pray for guidance. The shield gets placed on a table and more look into the missing piece. I am over come with a desire to help the angels of heaven, I walk to a window.

"Gods children can experience love but God's creations cant," I comment to myself. "It seems unfair." The system must change, his creations, his angels must be allowed to love someone safely. The system starts to freak out and look around to see the angels in shock. It stops after awhile.

"Well that was strange," Griselda comments. "It seems they found the missing piece." I walk over to the display. "It looks like a diamond."

"It's not just a diamond," I smile and start to explain. "It's the blood of Christ that has been turned into diamond form. It needs to be found. Also please try to find the handle of Excalibur." I turn to Griselda. "I have everything i need. I will be joining Rosswiese now; you go back to Dulio and explain what is going on." She nods. Then we both disappear.

 **Part 2**

I arrive in Asgard and I notice two people that seem to be waiting for me. It's Vidar and Rosswiese standing there, so I walk up to them with a smile.

"You must be Vidar," I say and bow. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you finally Cartil," he says to me. "I hear you are looking into artifacts that might help you on your mission. I don't know what we have that can help but you are free to look into our system to find it."

"Thank you," I say to him. We start walking to the armory. "I am not sure what i am looking for, i just know once I see it."

"Going off of instinct I see," he says with a chuckle. We arrive at the armory and we start going through the system. "So what did you find in heaven?"

"The Holy Aegis," I inform him. He and Rosswiese are shocked. "I am just as shocked as you are, though it seems to be broken so they are looking into the missing piece." I am reading the list of artifacts and weapons. "Lots of promising things but nothing solid sadly. Vidar, have you guys ever been able to find Loki's research?"

"Sadly no," he answers me with a sigh. I sigh.

"Maybe I can help with that," a male voice says. A grim reaper appears from a teleportation circle. "I am the grim reaper known as Sig. It's been awhile Cartil. Anyway after Loki's attack last year a division of the grim reapers started looking for his research. We believe we have the location. So Vidar, i will give the information to you. It is a Norse matter after all. I also come with a warning; Hades is planning something and will strike soon. So you better free those leaders as fast Cartil. I will take my leave now." He hands Vidar the information. He waves and steps back into a teleportation circle.

"That seems too easy," Vidar comments. I laugh.

"Sig is part of my group," I explain to him. "One of the things I did in my exile was recruit someone from every mythology, mostly for shared information but I can call upon them during wartimes."

"So you created a circle before the 3 great powers started making peace?" he questions me.

"Yes but nothing important was shared," I explain. "It was mostly movement information so fights could be avoided." I look away. "The three great powers making peace and then making peace with other mythologies, made me happy. I begin to think I would be able to return home as myself at some point."

"Well you did go home and made quite the scene," he says with a laugh. "Issei, Vali, and you are going to be ones to watch." I smirk.

"My next 2 tricks will make everyone watch me," I state to him. "I will be either someone they want to recruit or destroy. The lines have been drawn and I have already picked my said." I turn to Rosswiese. "Have you gotten everything we need?" she nods. "Well Vidar, we will be going now. Good luck with the Loki thing." I wave as Rosswiese and i leave.

I arrive in Greece and Rosswiese has gone back to the Hyuudo residence. I feel uneasy here for some reason. I think i am being watched. As i am walking i am looking around at the sights. "It's been a few years since i have been here," I comment to myself. I continue walking down the street.

I stop after awhile and go into a restaurant. I order some food to go and I look around as I wait. I still have the feeling I am being watched. Someone has figured out my movements and I do not like it. There is only one of two people that would try to stop my plan, Indra or Hades. After i receive my food and pay for it, I leave. I continue down the street. I leave the city and head for the country side.

I arrive at a field with a beautiful view. I sit down and finish my food. I still feel like someone is watching me so I contact Ajuka for permission to use the dimension field again. After getting permission, I smile and turn to where I get the feeling from.

"You are not very good at tailing someone," I yell out. "Despite you lowering your aura I could still sense you." Two men walk out from the shadows and get close to me. One of the men is carrying a spear. "Cao Cao and Indra i presume. I am guessing you want to talk to me about something."

Indra steps forward and begins to speak, "It's about your plan. I would you to stop trying to free them so I can have a war with Shiva." Of course that is what he wanted.

"You and Hades are the stupidest gods I have ever met," I comment. "I will not stop. Shiva doesn't even want a war with you. He has better things to worry about." He sighs. "Its cute how you are trying to recruit Issei by training him, too bad it won't work. He will always pick a side wanting peace over a warmonger. Peace allows him to have sexy time with his women. I am on Shiva's side and nothing you can say with change that. You are wasting your time. Just leave." I turn my pack to them.

"Cao Cao," Indra says. I snap my fingers and we appear in another dimension. "It seems you expected this."

"I was trained to expect everything and plan accordingly," I inform him. "Now Cao Cao, i believe you were order to attack me. What are you waiting for?" I can sense that he is charging me and flip into the air. As he is gets below me, I change my rotation and slam my fist into his back. He staggers forward and I land. He turns and charges with a flurry of attacks. I dodge them as I watch for an opening. Once I spot it, I hit him in the stomach with my knee. I knock the spear out of his hand and grab his arm. I throw him onto the ground.

I jump back and look over at Indra. He doesn't look like he is happy so i smirk at him. Cao Cao gets back up and picks up his spear. He looks over at me. "What was that?" he asks me.

"I will probably be the faster person you will ever face," i inform him "i was trained by the strongest knight in the underworld. I can go faster just to let you know. Though you probably want to use that stupid ball trick or the balance breaker now that you are getting beaten, I think. I would not use it yet if I was you. Indra, I think you better consider a new bodyguard." I hear feet kick off the ground and i hold just a finger up. I turn my head and smirk. I stopped the spear with just my finger.

"How?" he questions in shock. "You are a devil; light is supposed to hurt you."

"It seems you didn't try to fully research me," I say to him. "Out of everyone, i am the one who knows about the Sacred Gear the most. There is a very big reason for it, in which you will learn in the future. The reason it didn't hurt me, is that I have sealed the powers of the Holy spear for a short time." I knock the spear up and punch him hard into the stomach. "You will recover from that. As for you Indra." I turn back to him.

"What is it?" he asks me as Cao Cao staggers back to his side. I kneel down and touch the ground. A summoning circle appears, then a handle to a sword. I grab the handle and as i slowly pull out the sword so many chains am wrapped around it. I stop before it completely comes out.

"This sword is one you will live to fear," I start to explain to him. "Though it is unfinished, it still will damage a god drastically. This is the unfinished god slaying sword i have created. Once I have it finished, it will kill any god." I glare at them. "So pick your next actions carefully."

"We will be going then," he tells me. I snap my fingers and we return. They leave and put the sword back into its dimension. I sigh and sit down.

A few minutes later Apollon shows up. "Oh good I found you," he says to me. "Ajuka contacted me and said something was going on."

"It seems Indra is trying to stop me from freeing the leaders," i inform him. "Though with this altercation, he will probably try to get the Tournament started back up sooner rather than later. After i free the leaders i am setting my sights on Hades and Indra. I don't care about the repercussions anymore; if they want to start stuff then i will end them." Apollon puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It seems they have angered the wrong person," he comments. "I thought Issei was but now I think it is you. Anyway i have gathered the information you needed and Hephaestus is working on a new weapon that will work for you."

"Thank you Apollon," I say to him and stand up. "Not everything should rest on Issei's shoulders. It's not fair to him." He nods. "Well it's been fun, until we meet again." I step back into a teleportation circle.

 **Part 3**

A few hours later after informing Ajuka what had happened; I started talking to brother and Zeus.

"Things are getting way too out of hand out there between Indra and Hades," brother comments.

"I am afraid I have to agree with you, Cartil," Zeus says to me. "Hades will have to be dealt will soon; his paranoia will only make things worse."

"I am sorry it's come to this Zeus," I apologize to him. "He has target members of my family so he must die. It looks like I will be forced to finish the God slayer sword after all."

"Do what you have to do," Zeus tells me before going back to fight Trihexa.

"Is something on your mind?" Brother asks me.

"Just worrying about the future," I inform him. "I am trying to make a better future for my daughter and the next generation but once i reveal that power it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"It's the nature of things," Michael says as he appears. "Life is strange in that way. There will always be tests for ones resolve."

"Michael there is something I want to talk to you about after I free you," I tell him. "I have seen the state of heaven and it makes me sad."

"It does for me as well," he comments. "There is so much more I wish I could do."

"Soon Michael you will be able to help," I tell him. "A great change for heaven is coming. I must go now. I have an artifact piece to recover soon." I leave as Ajuka talks to them more.

 **Part 4**

Days later I am going over the research I got from Apollon and Vidar. I sigh and hit my head on the desk. "None of this will help," I mumble to myself. "My only hope is the shield and finding that handle."

Nivana walks up and sits down behind me. She wraps her arms around me and places her head on my back. "You will succeed," she tried to reassure me. "Last night was so much fun."

"Well you did seduce me," i comment. "Though it seems you are trying to do it again, it's very easy to tell when you are not wearing clothes. You should put some one before any company shows up."

"If the master wishes it," she says teasing me. I sigh and stand up. I pick her up and walk to the bedroom. I toss her hand to the bed and then crawl up onto the bed. I pin her to the bed and she smirks.

"You changed the meeting time didn't you?" I ask her and she nods. "Someone is being a naughty girl." I then kiss her deeply.

A few hours of fun later, I am sitting at the table talking with Griselda and Dulio. "So we are going to the Vatican?" I ask in amazement.

"It seems they may have a lead on what we are looking for," Griselda informs me. "Them agreeing for you to see the forbidden vault seems suspicious to me."

"They may be wondering about your knowledge of holy Artifacts," Dulio says to me. He seems oddly serious today. "Strada said he will be joining us as well."

"Well I guess we better go then," I say to them. They nod and we get up. We set up a teleportation circle and step into it.

We arrive outside the Vatican church and Strada walks up. "You have finally arrived," he says to us. "Come, the pope wishes to see you first and then he will take us to the vault." We nod and follow him. We walk into the church and i look around at everything. It feels strange to me to be allowed in such a holy place. The pope walks up.

I bow to him. "I may be a devil but it is an honor to meet you," I say to him.

"You must be Cartil then," he says to me. "You have a surprising knowledge of the church and heaven's artifacts."

"Understanding potential threats to my kind is all I was doing back then," I explain to him. He nods. He turns and signals for us to follow. We follow him to a hidden hallway. We follow him down the hallway and down a set of stairs. We arrive at a big room and my eyes go wide. "I can feel the holy energies and this place. It stings a lot." I walk around the room looking at everything.

"It seems this vault was locked until recently," I can hear the pope explaining to the rest in the distance. I come across a box. I open it and stare at what I have found. I shake as i reach into the box and pull out something.

"What did you find?" Dulio asks after he gets over to me. I pull out the object.

"It's the handle to Excalibur," I answer him. "It should be hurt me but its not. It seems the power in it is sleeping. One step closer to it." Dulio smiles at me. Everyone else joins us, and we continue walking around. I stop when I hear something call to me. I walk closer to it, this time it the box appears to be made out of stone. I slide the top of it off and i freeze.

"What is it?" Griselda ask me. I grab the object and when I pull it up, it starts to admit. I can see over on the wall to my side that my shadow is not my normal shadow. It's the shadow of the form i haven't shown yet. I place the object into a pouch. "What was that?" It seems she saw it.

"Don't worry about it," I try to change the subject. "We have everything we need. It was the crystal. So we can fix the shield. We leave.

I hand the crystal over to Griselda so she can take it back to heaven and fix the shield. Griselda and Dulio leave to heaven. "I understand now," Strada says to me. "I know what power you are hiding and i can see why they hid your true self."

"Just don't tell anyone," I plead with him. "I already plan to show that power soon enough." He nods and smiles. "Truth is you are slightly correct. Now I must go to my lab. Enjoy the rest of the day Strada."

 **Part 5**

I am at my lap and I am working on creating a sword from Excalibur's handle. I am going through my materials. "None of these will work the way I need them," I say to myself. "If i use any of these it will change the aspect of the sword. I don't want that. I may have to force a new metal for it." I grab a few metals and place them on the table. "Well crap, i am out of dragon scales."

"It seems you will have to ask tannin for more," Kronus chimes in.

"I agree," I say to him. "I am sorry I haven't talk to you in awhile friend, my mind is so scattered right now. There is so much going on."

"I understand," he says to me. "We are talking now, so it's good." I sit on my chair and spin it to face a wall. In front of the wall are five glass cylinders with sword all chain up.

I contact Tannin and he arrives a few minutes later. "It's been a long time," he says to me as he places down a box.

"I am sorry I didn't contact you sooner," I apologize to him. "My scattered mind right now is making me a bad friend." I look down.

"You are starting to worry too much like Yin does," he comments with a laugh. "So this is the handle?" I nod. "It also seems like your going to work your magic and create a new metal that can handle the power."

"Yes I am," I say as I am going through the box. I find the perfect scales. I set them on the table and turn to tannin.

"I will say this again," he begins to say. "You may be a devil but you have a heart of a dragon."

"Thank you tannin," I say with a smile. "Can you light the forge while your here?" He walked over to the forge and lit it. He left shortly afterward. I put all the materials into the melting power and set it in the forge. I close my eyes and take a nap.

Over the next few days I created two new swords, one for the handle of Excalibur and the other from the blood of Samael I received. I am now at the Hyuudo residence because my sister called me because something has happened. When I got there Ajuka and Shiva were there.

"We come with bad news," Ajuka begins to tell us. "It has been decided that the Tournament will restart in 5 days."

"That is way earlier than I expected," I say in complete shock. "So you are basically telling me i have only 4 days to finish preparing and free the leaders?"

"Sadly yes," Shiva says to me.

"I am not ready yet," I say panicking. "Heaven hasn't even finished the shield and my new swords haven't had time to settle from the forging."

"You can do this brother," Rias says as he places her hand on my shoulder. "Remember you promised Grayfia." I nod.

"Ajuka," i look at him. "When the time comes can you show everyone what Issei and I see every so often. Can you create a way to show it in the Hyuudo viewing room for everyone to see? When i mean everyone, I mean all of team DxD along with mother, father, Grayfia, and Milicus."

"I can try to," he tells me. "I would normally object but I understand your reasoning."

"Thank you Ajuka," I say to him.


	5. Chapter 5 True Power Revealed

**Chapter 5: True power Revealed.**

Its time the 4 days are up and I am in the Hyuudo viewing room getting ready to leave. Everyone is here and Ajuka is getting everything set up for everyone. He has already informed the leaders of this. Today is the day i defeat Trihexa.

"We rushed to finish it," Griselda says as she hands me the Holy Aegis. "I hope it will." I place the shield on my back.

"I hope so too," I say to her. "Sadly the gift from the Greek gods could not be rushed." I had everything i needed now.

"Everything is ready," Ajuka says and turns everything on. After a few seconds the screen shows everything that is going on in the barrier.

"What is this?" Sister questions Ajuka.

"That is a live feed into the barrier where the leaders are fighting Trihexa," I say to her. "Brother, I will be showing up in a few minutes. It seems my hand was forced earlier than expected."

"I understand," he says and appears on the screen. "Hello everyone, sorry to keep you in the dark about this but it was for your safety. Only Issei was allowed to know until earlier this month when Cartil reappeared during one of the Ajuka and Azazel's chats. Please do not be mad at them."

I create a teleportation circle. I look over at Grayfia who seems to not know what to say. Ri runs up to me and jumps onto me. I hold her. "Daddy, be safe," she demands. I pat her head and smile.

"I will beat this monster, so you can meat your uncle," I say to her and hand her to Hanalil. "Well i am off." I set into the circle and disappear.

I arrive at the location were brother and Issei fought the core of Trihexa. I start to create a special teleportation circle. "Everything we have been working for is about to happen, are you ready partner?" I ask Kronus.

"Let's do this," Kronus says to me with fighting spirit. I set into the teleportation circle.

 **Part 2**

I arrive in the barrier. My first sight is the monster Trihexa. It is a lot uglier in person. I turn and walk to the leaders. I can hear from the other side that people are glad I made it. I place down the supplies I was given by Ajuka to give to the leaders.

"Good to be resupplied," Zeus says.

"Cartil its good to see you again," Serafall says and hugs me. I smile. Souji walks up to me.

"Master," I say and kneel.

"Stand Cartil," he tells me. "For today you are the master." I stand up and nod.

"I assume you have a plan," Odin says as he walks up.

"I always have a plan," I inform him. "You stay back and let me handle this. You all need rest anyway. Now would also be a good time to talk to everyone on the other side." I turn to Trihexa and slowly walk towards him. "Time to test your regeneration." I charge forward.

I ignite my fist in the power of destruction and slam my fist into the first head. The head blows apart and jump back. I watch as the regeneration starts slow and reform the head. I could probably do it two more time before it because super fast again. It then strikes at me and i jump back even further. I am barely able to dodge. I jump back again and lift my hand into the air. Storm clouds appear and lightning begins to arc between the clouds. After awhile the lightning changes to red and move my hand down. I point at Trihexa and lightning blots strike its entire heads, they blow up.

It begins to regenerate all of its heads. After it regenerates its heads it goes after me again. This time i don't dodge but i counter attack with my power of destruction infused fist. The impact sends me flying backwards and blows up its attacking arm. I land and slide back before falling to a knee. It has already regenerated the arm. My calculations are way off. This is very bad. I can't use the new swords yet. I place my hand on the ground and create a summoning circle. Once it's done i quickly grab the sword handle and pull it out.

I jump to the side barely dodging another attack. The monster is pissing me off. I point the sword towards Trihexa and focus my aura into the blade. The blade ignites and slam into the ground, the ground under Trihexa explodes from the power of destruction. Its body takes massive damage, its struggle to regenerate with this attack. I am now breathing heavy. "Crap that attack took way more stamina than i thought," i say. "This is not good."

As I am recovering, Trihexa is also regenerating from the attack now. I reach back and grab the Holy Aegis. I strap it to my left arm. "It can't be," I hear Michael in the background. "God's Holy Aegis?" I can then hear Griselda explaining things to Michael. Trihexa is now fully restored and strikes at me again. I hold up the shield to block it. Once it hits the shield it ignites in holy white flames.

"Yes it worked," I comment. I charge up my sword again and slash down, sending a wave of energy at it before it can adapt to the holy flames. I cut it in half and as it tries to regenerate i jump back. I toss my sword back and it implants itself into the ground. I place my hand on the ground and summon another sword. I grab the sword and activate its power. It ignites in purple and black flames. Trihexa has recovered and is coming at me again. I run at it and slide under its attacking arm. I jump up and slice its arm off. The arm that has fallen off bursts into flames and disappears.

"I hold in both hand the ability to purify someone to death in holy flames and the ability to curse someone to death with the cursed flames," I comment. I then get hit by another one of its arms and i sent back towards the leaders. Brother catches me. The sword and the holy aegis fall to the ground. He sets me down and then I notice I am bleeding badly. "Idiot, I let my guard down, stupid rookie move. Screw safety at this point. I have to use that power now. The new swords are still unstable." Serafall runs up with a phoenix tear.

I glare at Trihexa and hold up my hand. My hand begins to glow in holy light. I my hand start to burn and I fire a large beam of holy light at it. It staggers back and stops its attack. Serafall opens the phoenix tear and drops it on me. I recover and then i hear it people talking from the other side.

"What heck was that?" sister says first. "Did he fire holy light? How can a devil use light?"

"It seems the secret will be revealed soon," Father Comments.

"What secret?" Sister questions him.

"I am devil that can use holy light," I explain as I stand up. "My use of holy light comes from a very specific reason." I close my eyes. Its now time to use it, I begin to step towards Trihexa. Red light starts to shine and engulf my body. "I am the Crimson devil who broke into heaven and stole power of heaven. I selfishly use the power for my own gain, my desire to destroy those who get in my path." The red light shines so intense.

The light fades away; I now stand there with only my dragon armor on my forearms and my legs in the form of boots. The rest of my armor is a combination of a leather appearance with chainmail. I hears gasps because on my back is twelve crimson red angel wings. Above my head is a crimson halo. "Crimson Archangel," I say.

I look back to see sister looking at mother questioningly. "What is going on mother?" sister demands.

"He is your twin brother," she tells her. "He simply was granted a gift." Sister isn't buying it.

"It goes beyond that mother," I tell her. "You may see the truth behind this gift." I turn back to Trihexa. I point my finger at it and shoot a crimson color holy light beam at it. It explodes on impact and covers it in holy flames. "Issei pay close attention. This form is ranks only slightly below your pseudo DxD form." I then fly into the air and fire more beams on Trihexa. It reacts my swiping at me. I fold my wings in and spin around its arm. I touch the arm and it explodes off.

I continue to fly around it firing beams at it. My beams are starting to have no affect on it now. I move back away from it and hold my arm up. Clouds form again in the sky. I point my finger at it and the lightning hits it. On impact it explodes, and ignites on fire. While it's regenerating, I land back near the leaders. I pick up the sword and Holy Aegis. "I am starting to understand why the hid you," Azazel comments.

"This is nothing," I explain to him. "This is about 10% of the forms true power. I can't use its full power; it's currently too unstable and would kill me instantly. I haven't even gone out fully even in this state. I can go full speed and not burn myself." The holy Aegis shrinks and I put it on my back. I move sword to my left hand. I hold out my right hand towards the other sword and it flies into my hand. I take a step forward and appear to the right of Trihexa. 3 heads and one its arms fall off then disappear.

"What is with that speed?" Odin asks.

"It's a speed only he can use when fighting with swords," Souji starts to explain. "Specifically, he can only use it awhile duel wielding and under certain conditions. Though it comes with a backlash, he would normal burn his arms due to reaching said speed. He is close to surpassing me soon."

Right as Trihexa regenerates, I cut off more of body. I land back away from it. I can feel the fatigue setting in. I am running out of time and I have pushed this form too much. I haven't even done what I needed to seal Trihexa. This form is not enough and its full power would kill me. I am breathing heavy. I was too busy thinking to see its next attack. I am sent flying back again and badly bleeding again. Another phoenix tear is used to heal me. "I am using up all the tears," I say and punch the ground. "I fully understand how Issei felt." I am staring at the ground. "Kronus looks like I have no choice."

"Are you sure?" he asks me. "You said you could only use that form once."

"I have no choice," I answer him. "I am out of time. Everyone I need 10 minutes." I look back and they nod. They charge forward and I sit down. I close my eyes and dive deep into my soul.

 **Part 3**

"So you have come to me at last," a voice says to me. "I have been watching you. You are battling my old foe. Are you coming to accept who you are now?"

"Yes," I answer the voice. "I am no longer afraid of this power I hold. I fully accept who and what i am. I have a reason to fight. I have a reason to speak peace. I will use my power to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Good," the voice continues. "With this acceptance you can use the proper chant without worry about killing yourself." I nod. "Though I suspect it will not be enough. So you must be here for that?"

"Yes I am deciding to use that form now," I say with determination. "I will seek a different power to fight what I have seen."

"Good move," the voice comments. "That rely on this form would have weakened your future self. The future can change since it is not set in stone." The voice turns into a figure and hold its hand out. "Shall we?"

"Yes," I say as we shake hands.

"Ironic my reincarnation is a devil," it comments. "At least he is a Gremary. I have always liked them. It's also a shame you didn't figure out how to control Trihexa, it would have been a useful weapon against them."

 **Part 4**

A bright golden light surround my body and I can hear angels talking about. I open my eyes and look towards Trihexa. "One thing that I have been wondering for all these years," I say to everyone. "If heroes can be reincarnated then why cant God?"

"It can't be," Michael says. I smile.

"I am Cartil Gremary," I yell out. "I am the ironic Reincarnation of God." The light shines so bright it blind everyone. After the light fades away my appearance and voice have been altered. I now appear as God himself. I step passed everyone and walk up to Trihexa. I lift my arms and it is slide into many pieces. I touch the core and begin. "Be sealed away once again." Magic circles appear all around the pieces of Trihexa. A light shines bright and after awhile Trihexa disappears.

I turn and walk back to everyone. The run up to me and surround me. "Now crowd my brother," Sirzechs says and smiles.

"Mission finish," I say with a smile. "Oh no." I return to normal and feel intense pain. Wounds appear all over my body and I cough up blood. My vision goes blurry. I can hear the leaders and everyone on the other side panicking. I pass out.

 **Part 5**

I wake up in a hospital bed. I sit up and look around. It's a different room then i am used to, there seems to be more special machines in this room. I was trying to figure out what happened but i don't remember anything after activating the God form. I hear the door open and suddenly i feel someone hugging me.

"Your awake," it sounds like sister. She is now crying. I look at her. "Everyone was worried and scared when we saw you lose that much blood. Hanalil had to take Ri out of the room."

"Blood?" I ask her.

"Yes you loss a lot of blood," brother says to me as he walks in. "It seem using that form of yours combined with using that many seals rebounded on you. It damaged you greatly and took a chunk of your life force."

"I did it?" i ask him and he nods. I smile. "I did it, I freed everyone."

"Our family is together once again," Father says as he and mother walk into the room. "I am proud of you son. I hope you are no to mad at us anymore."

"I am not mad," I tell him. "The past is the past, now we must look towards the future." Someone runs in and pushes sister away. I am hugged by this person. Wait I see the hair and it clicks. "Grayfia? This is not like you. Wait you are not dressed like a maid, but still."

"You brought him back to me," she explains to me. "This is why I am acting this way." She stands and smiles at me. "Your girls will be here soon. Ajuka and Shiva will always want to talk to you after." She walks out of the room.

"Though we leaders are back." brother starts to explain. "We will still be continuing our plan to hand everything over to your generation." I hold my hand up to stop him.

"If you are going to offer me a position I am will decline," I tell him. "I am not devil king material, i will though create an elite military team of this and next generation to deal with the upcoming threat in 30 years." I turn to sister. "Don't ask, you will be told soon enough. From this moment on Team AxA is formed and i will be leading it."

"Well it seems your girls are here," brother comments. "I hear running in the halls." Just then the door bursts open and i am quickly surrounded by all my girls who are crying. Ri climbs on to the bed and hugs me.

"You are not allowed to die," Nivana is the first to speak and it sounds like she is making a demand. She grabs my hand and places it on her stomach. My eyes light up. "Yes, we are finally having a child."

I turn to sister and smirk. "You may be older than me by 10 minutes but I am winning now," I say to her and she blushes. "What are you waiting for sis? You are the first wife, so seduce Issei." I laugh and she turns even redder. She turns away from me. I hear brother laughing. I am loved but there is still one thing brothering me. I look over to mother. I get a flash of what happened long ago.

 **Part 6**

I am at Ajuka place, I brought along Vali. We are trying about the future.

"We need to deal with Hades and Indra before we can focus on planning for what's coming in 30 years," I state to everyone. "I suspect though even after we deal with those two, someone else will get in the way. The Egyptian gods and the gods in the Americas have been oddly silent. I fear Set and Anubis may be planning something."

"So my grandfather screwed our future and things are crazy even now," Vali comments.

"We need to deal with the current threats before we can even prepare for what Cartil has seen," Shiva comments to us. "Indra will need to be taken care of first. Hades is still an unknown and will not make his move until he is ready."

"What do you mean that Cartil has seen?" Vali questions Shiva.

"The main reason for my return is based on a vision I had," I start to explain to Vali. "It happened shortly after Trihexa was taken into that barrier. I saw the largest army I have ever seen. It plowed through the first line of defense and headed straight for the underworld. It destroyed Lilith in a matter of hours. The death count sky rocketed day by day on our side. Even after some of the other world changed to our side it wasn't enough. In the end even with Issei's ExE form it wasn't enough. A tide of destruction and death is what I saw."

"Now you have changed the course of the future," Vali comments. "The invasion will still happen but now you are giving us a chance. I do look forward to facing the strong people from that side."

"Just leave Indra and Hades to me," I tell them all. "You all have your reputation to keep. I however do not besides even if I did I don't care for sad politics."

"Though the tournament has been stalled again," Ajuka explains. "Rating games will be held in the mean time. People want to see Sairorg verse Cartil."

"Figures," I say with a sigh. "They want to see what I can do because of my name and they pick Sairorg. I am guessing it has something to do with what i did on my first appearance. One major probably with that my queen can't fight with us. If i am allowed i have a temporary replacement in mind though."

"I will see what I can do," Ajuka says to me.

"Well I need to head out now," I say to everyone. "There is a big party for me. Its nice to have my area open again." I wave as I leave.

 **Part 7**

I am sitting at a table at the bar near the pool. I am watching everyone. The girls are talking to each other about children. Issei is talking to Sirzechs and Sairorg about the possible rating game match Sairorg might have against me. I feel a tug on my shirt. I look to see Ophis and Lilith stand there.

"You wanted to talk to us," Ophis says to me.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk you both somewhere you might like," I offer to them. "It will have some wonderful food as well." Ophis appear to be thinking about it. "I want to be a friend but truthfully there is something I need your help with."

"I will consider it," Ophis says to me and she leaves with Lilith. She is a very odd dragon. Tannin walks up to me this time.

"Just the dragon I was looking for," I comment. "What is this I hear about a spetre dragon egg?" he looks at me stunned.

"I am surprised it took you this long to as me about it," he says to me. "Well if you know about it then you already know its location. So what are actually asking me?"

"I am thinking about learning more about dragons," I state to him. "I at some point would like to create a pact with a few." I look at my right hand. "A debt must be repaid as well. Kronus, i am sorry. I hope you recover soon."

"I will see what i can do," Tannin says with what looks to be a smile. "You should enjoy the party more since it is for you."

"I am not use to this kind of thing," I explain to him. "I use to hate parties but maybe they will grow on my now." I notice Asia is walking over to Fafnir to give him some food. I glance over at Issei and he seems to be waiting for the same thing i am. We then hear it.

"Panties with food make the food better," Fafnir says. I get up and start walking to Fafnir; Issei has seen that and ran to grab Asia. He grabs her and takes her back to the group.

"It seems Asia's talking to did not click with you Fafnir," i say in a rage and begin chanting. "I am the Crimson devil who broke into heaven and stole power of heaven. I selfishly use the power for my own gain, my desire to destroy those who get in my path." With a flash of red light I change into the Crimson Archangel form. I reach Fafnir and glare at him. He begins to stand and i raise my arm up. He is instantly surrounded by chains and against the wall behind him.

"Please don't kill him," I hear Asia asking me while crying.

"You are a dragon king Fafnir," I begin to say. "You need to start acting like one. You are nothing but a pathetic dragon now. If i had the power I would revoke your title. I am surprised Issei hasn't killed you for the crap you put Asia through. No more Fafnir, you are no longer allowed around Asia until you snap back into your sense. If you dare come near Asia until then i will kill you and turn you into a sacred gear." I touch his head. "The pact with Asia is now broken and you will be leaving soon." I turn and walk away.

I walk up to Asia. "It seems awaken the god form has given him more abilities," i hear brother comment. I grab Asia's hands and look at her.

"Issei, you have great restraint," I say to him as he is behind Asia. "You have been through enough Asia. You do not need Fafnir. An aura engulfs Asia and my hands. "You are my family and family helps each other. I have upgraded your twilight healing. It has two new abilities, a barrier that will protect you and a new ability that I will let your growth awaken." I smile and step back.

"Thank you," she says to me.

"Quick question," Azazel walks up to me. "I have been meaning to ask you. Since you are the reincarnation of God, is there a reincarnation of the Great devil king?"

"Yes there is," I turn to him and say to him. "I know who it is but at this time her powers have not awakened." Everyone looks at me shocked.

"You have already met her?" brother asks me this time.

"Yes I have," I begin to explain. "She was going to be my queen before I met Nivana. She was unable to because of her father. Which is fine with me, Nivana is a better queen anyway." She runs up and hugs me. She kisses my cheek.

After that everything in the party returns to normal. I am back at the bar watching everyone. I had returned to my normal form after Fafnir disappeared. Serafall and brother walk up to me. Brother hands me an envelope. "Your recent actions have caused this," he says while pointing to the envelope. I open it and slowly pull out a piece of paper. I pause and stare after reading part of it.

"Promotion to Ultimate Class devil," I state in shock. "I never expected this but I am glad. Well I guess its time to find my last rook."

 **Part 8**

I am at my lap and I am putting the last touches on two of my projects. "I understand what was missing now." I say to myself. "The special piece is finished. Akeno soon you will see your mother again." I grab a bottle from the table. "This will change everything in the underworld. I will need to have someone test it. I will ask Lady Phoenix."

Chapter 5 Author's notes, nothing major here. First arc is done.

How many of you guess right on Cartil's power?

I hope everyone enjoyed it. The seconds Arc is coming soon, Its time to deal with Indra and Hades.


End file.
